El Arte de la Cocina
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Sirius intenta preparar un regalo de pascuas con sus propias manos. Un pequeño obsequio para mi reviewer número 100 en Moonlight Sonata.RLSB, JPLE, mild Slash, Pointless fluff, MWPPera...lo usual xD


N/A: Hola a todos, este one-shot es un obsequio para Kriss, quien ha sido la afortunada (?) en dejar el review número 100 de mi fic Moonlight Sonata (por cierto, muy feliz con ello xD). Por tanto, esto no tiene muchas pretensiones...prácticamente ninguna, para el caso xD 

Como fuere, espero verles pronto!

Saluda atentamente

Viosil Uab

_Disclaimer_: No me pertenecen

_Danger_: Major Randomness XD

1 2 3

**El Arte de la Cocina**

Sirius Black estaba enfurruñado: Su ceño fruncido y su boca torcida en un mohín de disgusto, era posible que fuese un lindo día...de acuerdo, era un día espectacular, el sol brillaba por primera vez en más de un mes, y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse, viéndose reemplazada por hierba fresca y las primeras nomeolvides azules, claro, ya hacía casi un mes desde el comienzo de la primavera.

Aún así, el recordar fechas solo conseguía ponerlo de peor humor, pues le recordaba que día era hoy y cuan cabreado estaba con Remus John _"Soy un idiota" _Lupin.

- Todo esto es su culpa! – Razonó molesto, llevaba un traje de cocinero, o cuando menos, algo que fue un traje de cocinero en sus mejores tiempos, pues ahora mismo estaba cubierto de manchas y alguna que otra quemadura.

Por que si no fuera por ese condenado licántropo, él no sentiría la estúpida necesidad de impresionarlo con el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos.

Otro buen motivo para echarle la culpa de todo este asunto es que se le ocurrió decirle ( _A mi, de todas las personas del mundo, es que está demente?_ – Se quejó, procurando hacer un nuevo puchero) que no debía molestarse en gastar dinero con un regalo, que cualquier cosa que el hiciese estaría bien.

Y la verdad es que con todo el gusto del mundo le hubiese comprado medio Honeydukes, pero claro, tras el suceso del Sauce Boxeador, hacía poco más de diez meses, sus padres le habían cortado los fondos, después de todo, y como su madre no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle en sus infrecuentes cartas – "La familia Black no volverá a quedar en ridículo por tu culpa!"

Por más que reconocía que la intención de Remus fue buena, pues su presupuesto era...bueno, inexistente...le planteaba una dolorosa realidad: Era un completo inútil en el arte de la cocina!

O cuando menos eso parecía considerar el grupo de elfos domésticos que, con sonrisas extremadamente forzadas en sus cetrinos rostros, procedían a apagar el decimoséptimo incendio producido por los descuidos del joven de cabello negro.

Un tanto resignado, se libró de su deplorable atuendo con un movimiento de varita, y caminó rumbo a la salida, en busca de la única persona que podría llegar a ayudarle.

-CDE-

- Por favor! – Suplicó Sirius con cara de cachorro apaleado

- No – Exclamó la pelirroja con tono cansino sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que su pluma de águila rasgaba con fervor una agudísima respuesta.

- Por favor Lily, si tienes suficiente compasión en ese corazón como para salir con alguien como James, por que no puedes ayudarme a mi? – Preguntó tironeándole de la túnica como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

- Oye! – Se quejó el mencionado chico de anteojos, levantando la vista de su trabajo de Encantamientos – No hables de mi como si no estuviera aquí! – Sirius se limitó a sacarle la lengua, para luego continuar fastidiando a la pelirroja

- _Sirius_ – Dijo en un siseo lento, peligroso, poniendo especial énfasis en el "us" – Necesito terminar esto para Flitwick antes de mañana y este otro informe de dos pergaminos para Slughorn para antes del jueves!

- Yo los haré por ti! – Rogó Sirius con expresión lastimera – Quedarán perfectos y los tendrás para hoy a la noche!

Si fue gracias a sus suplicas o a lo beneficioso del acuerdo, Sirius nunca lo supo, pero de momento le daba igual, pues Lily había suspirado con aires de gran resignación y se había puesto de pie, guardando libros, plumas y pergamino dentro de su mochila con un rápido movimiento de varita, para luego salir como un bólido rumbo a las cocinas, los jóvenes Potter y Black siguiéndole arrastrados por las mangas y con expresiones aterradas en sus rostros.

-CDE-

- No, No y NO! – Gritó la chica de cabellos de fuego profundamente molesta para luego comenzar a batir con más fuerza el preparado acuoso en el que Sirius había estado trabajando hasta hacía unos segundos, ejecutando raros movimientos con el cucharón de madera que blandía casi como una espada – Por Merlín! Como pueden sacar Extraordinarios en todo y aún así ser tan malos en la cocina!

- Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – Preguntó James un tanto molesto, la mezcla que preparaba en su cacerola de peltre había tomado la consistencia del concreto y producía un humo oscuro con fuerte olor a caucho quemado, el resignado chico de anteojos intentaba sin mucho éxito limpiar su mano izquierda que, en algún momento, había entrado en contacto con la pegajosa sustancia.

El estado de la pequeña comitiva era, cuando menos, deplorable. No solo Sirius había recuperado sus quemaduras y numerosas manchas, sino que había conseguido que la parejita favorita de Hogwarts (Léase, James Potter y Lilian Evans) gozase el privilegio de portar el mismo look (_Bajo esa teoría_ – Consideró Sirius para si mismo – _Aquellas miradas asesinas bien podrían ser un gesto de agradecimiento..._)

- Te maldigo Sirius Black! – Aulló su...ex-mejor amigo? James Potter, procurando echar por tierra cualquiera de sus teorías más positivistas, el muchacho de ojos avellana estaba muy colorado como consecuencia de el enfado, una vena en su frente pulsaba con violencia – Quieres recordarme por que se supone que tenemos que hacer esto? – Agregó golpeando frenéticamente el dorso de su mano izquierda con la varita hasta que finalmente pudo librarse de la...cosa con consistencia semejante a la melaza.

- Hem... por que me quieren mucho? – Preguntó con una sonrisa, aunque lucía un tanto desesperanzado, la pareja no pudo dejar de notar que con cada segundo que pasaba se acentuaba más su parecido con un cachorro deprimido – Lamento todo esto...es solo que... _de verdad_ quiero impresionar a Moony.

Lily procedió a suspirar y James a rascar su enmarañada cabellera con la mayor de las resignaciones.

- Bien...- Exclamó finalmente la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios – Una vez más, desde el comienzo!

Sirius procuró devolverle la sonrisa

-CDE-

- Para mi? – Preguntó con tono curioso, sus ojos dorados brillando por la emoción que solo saben traer los regalos.

- Esto...si – Respondió con voz temblorosa, sus ojos fijos en el dorso de sus manos, y su mente maldiciendo con florido lenguaje el calor que podía sentir agolpándose en sus pálidas mejillas.

El joven Lupin rompió el papel de regalo (huellas y huesos negros en un fondo azul) con lentitud exasperante, cuando finalmente estuvo cara a cara ante la criatura de chocolate soltó un pequeño "wow" y una cálida sonrisa con la que las rodillas del joven Black temblaron como gelatina.

La criatura antes mencionada era, por que no decirlo, un tanto atípica:

Las orejas, que se suponía debían ser largas y rectas, colgaban en un gesto casi perruno; la nariz, que en teoría debía ser pequeña, había terminado siendo un hocico estirado y grueso; el cuerpo en general estaba cubierto de pequeñas imperfecciones que daban una ilusión de denso pelaje. Para colmo de males la cola de pompón se había estirado haciendo una especie de cola bifida, o, en el peor de los casos, una quinta pierna

- Esto...- Comenzó Remus sonriente

- Se que no quedó perfecto – Se apresuró a decir Sirius haciendo rápidos espavientos con sus manos – Lily y James intentaron ayudarme y esto es lo mejor que pude hacer – Concluyó con una sonrisa alicaída – Se supone que fuese un conejo...aunque terminó pareciendo algo como un perro o un burro...

- Me gusta mucho – Sentenció Remus con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de sonreír – Es el mejor regalo de pascuas que me han dado en toda mi vida!

- De...de verdad? – Preguntó un tanto incrédulo, aunque en su interior marchase el mayor corzo de carnaval

- Si – Exclamó ofreciéndole una de las orejas lanudas y luego, comiendo la otra, agregó con tono inocente – No se tu Padfoot, pero yo siempre he preferido los perros.

Sirius se limitó a pasar un posesivo brazo sobre los hombros del licántropo y sonreír más que satisfecho

FIN


End file.
